


Компенсация

by TazikOgyrcov



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazikOgyrcov/pseuds/TazikOgyrcov
Summary: Серена решила отплатить Чаку за то, что он постоянно заходит к ней в душ.





	Компенсация

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Payback](https://archiveofourown.org/works/52236) by [aliya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliya/pseuds/aliya). 



> На конкурс «За страницей»  
> «Номинация имени Дж. Остин»

После того, как Чак зашел к ней в душ примерно в пятнадцатый раз на этой неделе, Серена решила, что небольшая компенсация ей не помешает  
Она знала (с последних четырнадцати раз), что он будет стоять там по крайней мере минуту и смотреть, прежде чем что-то сказать. Поэтому, когда она услышала предательский щелчок двери, открывающейся позади нее, она сразу же застонала, словно порнозвезда, прежде чем опустить свою руку между ног.  
Она услышала слабый вздох позади себя и усмехнулась, при этом еще немного раздвинув ноги. Серена не планировала на самом деле ничего делать, но ее палец коснулся клитора, когда она сделала слишком резкое движение рукой, отчего она увлажнилась и стала задыхаться, но уже по-настоящему. Она услышала звук, который невозможно с чем-то спутать — бегунок молнии медленно двигался вниз, и она решила, что если Чак собирается получить удовольствие от этого, она тоже заслуживает кое-чего. Она кружила пальцами по своим светловолосым кудряшкам, прежде чем слегка окунуть палец глубже, и довольный вздох соскользнул с ее губ.  
Она слышала, как Чак позади нее тихо двигал рукой вверх и вниз, и внезапно образ Чака, облизывающего свою руку, мелькнул у нее в голове. В ответ она скользнула вторым пальцем, но на этот раз глубже, и начала двигать обоими пальцами в такт его звукам. Другая рука коснулась груди, обвивая сосок, пока она глубоко трахала себя. С его внезапным, хоть и подавленным стоном она поняла, что Чак был близок и повернулась, чтобы немного наклонить свое тело к нему, прежде чем переместить большой палец к клитору.  
Она быстро поглаживала себя, пытаясь не отставать от Чака, и, внезапно осознав, что скоро кончит, вскинула руку вперед к стенке душа, чтобы удержать себя в вертикальном положении, продолжая поглаживать клитор, несмотря на подступающие волны оргазма. Через оцепенение она услышала несколько тихих стона и краем глаза увидела, что Чак последовал за ней — немного спермы уже было у него на груди, а остальная залила руку.  
Она позволила себе оправиться после оргазма в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем открыть дверь кабинки и хрипло сказала:   
— Знаешь, Чак, если ты собираешься встречаться с девушкой, тебе стоит протянуть ей руку помощи.  
Выйдя из душа, она вытолкнула его из ванной и хлопнула дверью прежде, чем он успел хоть что-то сказать в протест.


End file.
